Leaves
by Ware-Yami-Tote
Summary: Something I wrote all by myself. Based loosely on Native Americans, LOOSELY! A young girl comes of age and faces trials of new beginings and her mate that is quiet and withdrawing.
1. Chapter 1

Leaves

Chapter One

Ware-Yami-Tote

[This is something that I'm making up. I've been thinking about it for a long time, and I someday would like to make a graphic Novel out of it. So all of this is from my imagination! Thank you!]

We lived a village surrounded by clouds; it was small with only a hundred people or so. Every day we lived our lives quietly and slowly, and each day was considered special. Even though we lived in the cold spots of our land, we were tough and strong and able to withstand the harsh temperatures. When the Sea Clan came for our treaty, they bundled up and their nose ran with sick. Many of us laughed at their foolishness, and they just rolled their eyes.

Every year, we held a ceremony in honor of our peaceful coming together, though the Sea clan only came over for this. We never saw them, for the clouds of our village made things hard for us to leave. Somehow they managed to walk through the clouds every year, even though we were told they were poisonous.

When we held these ceremonies, each of our clan leaders drank from the same cup, and all of us found a partner of the opposite tribe to dance with. Only the ones whose hair was growing light were allowed to dance though, it was unfair.

…

"Hey, Blondie, wake up…" I ignored my little sister, she was being annoying again, and I lost track of the dream I was having. It seemed so important, and it was falling away from me. "Wake up, you need to see something!" I rolled over and tried to fall back asleep.

She jumped on me, "Hey!" I opened my eyes, it was still darkness, and I had preparations for the ceremony to help with later in the light, and she wasn't helping the fact I was fatigued, "It's still dark hour, what do you want?"

"Look in the water basin," she pointed to the corner of my shelter, "you won't believe it!"

I crawled over to the water, and looked into the reflection. I was still heavy with sleep and it took me a moment to refocus my vision. When my eyes adjusted to the dim light that was beginning to peek through the flap in the tent, I noticed the roots of my hair were lighter.

"Do you see it?" she tugged on the black part of my hair, "You can dance in the ceremony now!"

"I don't want to!" I sat on my legs.

"You're old enough to mate!" she teased, "You get to mate with Zi, and you know how much he likes you!" I cringed, I really disliked Zi; he was such a jerk, "He'll hold you, and you'll have twenty babies!"

"Shut the hell up!" I screamed, "You little brat!" I yelled louder than I had meant to, the wolves started to howl."

"Ha! Look what you did!" she stuck her tongue out at me, and ran out of my tent.

"Joryn!" I heard my father yell, "What's all the noise for?" I knew that I had to face my people soon, so I grabbed my furs and went out. My face hit the solid chest of my fathers, and I rubbed my nose in pain. When I looked up at him, his eyes were in shock, "Joryn… your hair…"

"Yeah, what about it?" I put my hands on top of my head, "It doesn't mean anything…"

He took a lock of it in his hands, "I was worried this day would never come…"

"Why would you say that?" I yelled embarrassed.

"You're 17 summers old," he sighed and dropped the piece of hair, "Most young-adults get their new coat at 12 seasons." He grabbed my shoulder, "Do you have your mark?" He pulled back my furs, his eyes grew in shock, "It's not Zi's symbol…"

I pulled back from him, "Good!" I smiled, "He's mean anyway."

"You don't understand." My fathers' light hair covered his face, "You have to be mated to someone here. No one has a symbol like that, maybe one of the younger men has grown into adulthood today…" my father wandered off into though and then said, "Go ring the bell."

"Father…" I whined.

"Go." He stated and pointed to the morning bell. I sighed and did as I was told; I picked up the stick and struck the silver plate three times, it made a loud chime with each strike. People walked out of their tents sleepily, in confusion as to why their chief was waking them so early.

After they were silenced from the questions they shouted at my father he raised his arms and said, "Joryn has come of age today." The crowed started chattering in excitement, "Silence!" he shouted and they immediately ceased their words, my father continued, "If there was anyone that has come of age within the last week, please come forward."

Two younger boys a girl slightly younger than me and Zi walked to the front of the crowd. The younger boys and the girl looked scared but Yi just looks smitten with himself. His eyes were saying, _'Ha, ha, ha, ha, she's mine,' _but he was terribly mistaken.

My father walked in front of the four of them, "Please present your marks, and make them visible." Each of them pulled down their sleep clothing, and my father pulled me forward to compare. He looked over each on carefully, and then he came to Zi and nodded his head at him. Zi's confident face turned to rage.

"What is this?" he yelled, "She was promised to me!"

"Calm down Zi…" my father warned.

"No! How can this be! The midwife said she was mine!" he got into my father's face.

"Like I'd want to be yours!" I yelled in my defense, I was tired of people making decisions for me. Ever since I was young everything I did was what the midwife said. Zi had always treated me like an item ever since Nikko our midwife had said that we were to be mates.

Zi looked at me with hurt in his eyes and I regretted it, he walked away through the crowd. My father cleared his throat and kept talking, "Is there anyone with a symbol that resembles a wild clover?" I looked at him, it looked like a clover? I tried to look at the back of my shoulder, but it was too far.

After a few moments of silence from everyone, my father sighed, "Then that means you have no mate, Joryn." He looked so sad, but I wasn't. I had never wanted a mate, all I really wanted to do with my life was take one of the wolf pups with me into the mountains and make a life for myself that way.

"Loryb," there was a soft voice from the crowd, "She has a mate elsewhere." Everyone turned to see the snow-white hair of Nikko; she stood next to her mate Tyran, the strongest warrior in our village, "Fate is never set in stone. That was just an estimate; looks like the tides have changed."

"Nikko," My father looked annoyed, "You did this on purpose, didn't you?"

She nodded, "Like my mother did for you and I."

There was a silence between my father and Nikko; there was a history between these two.

Finally, my father turned to me, "Go get ready for the day, and then meet me at the lake."

I nodded and turned away without saying anything to the people watching me walked away. They all looked to me as if I didn't belong there. They had eyes of confusion and fear, as if I was some intruder in their peaceful home.

This had to be some sort of curse; the more I thought about being alone, the more it hurt.

…

The night before

When I had become a man, the elders had chosen me to be the next High Warrior Chief of the Ocean Tribe. My grandfather had been the one before me, and they chose me, giving me his name, hoping I would become great like him.

The ritual into becoming a War Chief was a painful one, and it was almost not worth it. They branded me with a sea-star shaped piece of sky stone that was found on our beaches. The smell of burning flesh and the sizzling of skin made my skin crawl; I did everything I could mentally to not cry out. My chest was red and sore after that. I couldn't avoid hugging my mother, and I almost cried when she squeezed me.

After the ritual, I walked out onto the beach, trying to ignore the pain. I threw rocks and stared out into the ocean, and soon I wondered out into the tide pools, the reflection of the moon glistened off the water. I could see myself, and I used the water to look at my burn.

It looked like it was going to heal, so I looked at my face. My face was pale and strained, and my eyes had dark marks around them. I knew that this would happen, and I knew it would hurt, but I tried to keep my mind away from my destiny. It didn't help the circumstance whatsoever.

I lowered my head, and dug my feet into the sand. There was a sound in the water, and it made me look up, a light brown wolf of the Cloud Tribe looked at me in the reflection. I remained silent as it looked at me, then it went through the reflection, and I still stayed frozen.

This had to be a dream.

The wolf's wet face rubbed up against mine, and it felt comforting. Its cold nose touched my ear, and it made me jump. This creature pulled back, and let out a howl of mourning, and with a splash of water it was gone.

"Tanrik!" someone called, I wasn't quiet used to my new name; my old one was Zamai. "Tanrik where are you? The Elders want to see you!" I walked to where the yelling was coming from, and I found my best friend Strea. She was a short, chubby girl with dark skin, not yet matured, but wiser than anyone in our tribe.

I walked closer to her, and her eyes went wide, "Ran-ran, what happened to your hair?"

I ignored what she called me, and looked at my hair, instead of being the pale of blond it originally was, it was now a night sky black, "What did happen?" I questioned.

"You're a man now!" she yelled excitedly, "That means you can get married!"

"I know that…" I looked at my hair closely, "Why is my hair all black? When we get our new coats, don't only the roots start? I think I would have noticed this dark of hair growing this morning."

Strea looked to me unsure of what to say, "Maybe it's because of your brand. What does your mark look like?" she grabbed me and turned me around looking at my bare back. Our people rarely wore anything on our torsos; it was always warm by the ocean.

"What does it look like?" I asked.

"Like a wild clover…" she walked back to face me, "No one like that has a clover on their back."

"I don't really care…" I sighed, "Let's go see what the elders want."

Strea and I walked back to the village in silence. When we entered the village, there was an ominous scene unfolding. Everyone was standing around the First Tree, while our head elder stood higher up next to our thrown. When he spotted me, he waved me towards him. "Tanrik, please sit here."

I walked through the crowd, and took a seat in front of my people. They all looked with concerned faces, and Elder Pagea leaned in next to me, "Xa, what happened to your hair?"

"A wolf did it." I whispered back. She looked at me bewildered, choking back words of question. She opened her mouth to speak, but our head Elder Souk began to talk.

"As we all know, we have a new Chief." He motioned towards me, "Please welcome him as our leader. He will guide us into prosperity, just like his ancestors did many years ago."

That's when I stood, "I think I can speak for myself, sir." Souk looked at me confused, and slightly angry, but I turned and faced the people I grew up with, "Please, hear me out. I don't know the first thing about leading a tribe. I can't guarantee anything, but I will say this: I love you all, so I will do whatever it takes to make you happy."

They all looked at me, blank and silent. Strea raised her fist and yelled, "Hell yeah!" and they all started to cheer, leave it Strea, always making a scene. She smiled at me and disappeared into the crowd. Soon, the crowd dispersed and I was alone with Souk and Pagea. (Mob Psychology anyone?)

Souk grabbed my arm; he looked furious, "What's wrong old man? Mad I took all your thunder?"

"Tanrik, you're still young," he said, "but you still have a responsibility. Have you even considered finding your mate?" He looked at my back, he had every marking memorized in our tribe, he looked back to me troubled. "Has anything strange happened tonight?"

I thought back to the wolf unsure if I should tell him, I decided I should, "A wolf appeared before me. A tan one, it looked like a Cloud Tribe wolf. It had feathers and beads in its fur." Souk looked troubled for a moment, deep in thought and then his facial expression lightened.

"It must mean that there is something is waiting for you there." He patted my back, "Good thing you're required to attend the peace ceremony tomorrow. You'll learn the secrets of air riding, and how to get up into the Cloud Clan's land."

"Wait, I have to go?" I stared at him, slightly angered, "Why? I never made that dumb treaty."

"Tanrik, you have an obligation," he crossed his arms and smiled, "You're the Chief. You're going." He walked away not listening anything else I had to say. He was right, I had to go, but I never really wanted to leave our village.

"Tanrik," Pagea patted my shoulder, "Are you alright?" This woman was my birth mother, but I never called her mother. I was given to another family, because I was an unwanted accident. When my mother was off on the beach collection shells, a man from the Cloud Tribe appeared and took her innocence, and I was born. She was forced to give me away, for I was an impure child.

"I'm fine Pagea." I sighed and left her alone. I felt bad for never letting her know me, but if I did, the Elders would throw a fit and she knew it. We kept apart from each other, hoping that when we left our world to join the Great Spirit, it would allow us to love each other.

This day had enough excitement, so I went to the new house I had been given. Unlike the Cloud Tribe who made their homes from anime hides, we carved our homes from the sides of cliff faces. It was cooler during the day and warmer at night. We were able to have fires in the homes, and we had more room to put the things we found.

I put my fire out and looked out into the sky. The image of a wolf flashed before my eyes, I rubbed them and it was gone. "Am I going crazy?" I mumbled to myself. I walked away from the sky, and looked at my bed. It was huge, and my black wolf, Jamz stared back at me. He sat on my bed, looking like he knew a secret, '_So, how are you Tanrik?'_

I jumped back when I heard his voice enter my head, "How in the hell are you talking?" I screamed at him.

'_Quiet down, others will hear you.' _He seemed to almost roll his eyes, '_I'm not talking to you. I'm connecting to you through our thoughts.' _I had no idea what to say, only that I was going crazy, '_You're not crazy, this is something the Great Spirit gives all of the Chiefs. It's a secret that only the Chiefs now, and if you tell anyone, but your mate, it will ruin the entire spell.'_

"Well that's ridiculous." I growled, "How's a guy supposed to stay sane?"

'_That's what the mate is for.' _He looked around the room. '_Where is she? Or in some cases…he…'_

"Oh shut-up." I kicked a deer pelt on the ground, '_I like girls, and for your information, she's not in this village.' _I tried speaking through our connection, and it seemed like it worked. "Did you hear me?" I wanted to confirm it, and he nodded his muzzle, yes.

'_She has to be here. Where else would she be?' _his dark, raspy voice was sarcastic.

"I don't know!" I started to pace, "I guess I don't have one." Jamz hopped off my bed, and walked to the entrance of my cave, "Where are you going?"

'_Go to bed,' _he commanded, '_I have to get some information. Don't worry, I'll see you around. Stay out of trouble please.' _I almost yelled out to him, but the thought of people asking me who I was talking to put me on edge.

Instead, I pulled off my shorts, pulled back my sleeping furs and went to sleep.


	2. Chapter 2

Leaves

Chapter Two

Ware-Yami-Tote

That morning

I sat on a large rock by the frozen lake, waiting for my father. This was the place my father used to take my brother for fishing before he disappeared. My father missed my brother so much, I could see the pain in his eyes every time he came here, but he still insisted on coming.

"Joryn…" I turned around, it was Nikko. "I'm sorry, but your father won't be visiting you."

"Why?" I asked, "Is there something wrong?"

"No." she sighed, "He just has a lot of things to do before the ceremony tonight. I volunteered to explain some things to you. You know what your marking means right?"

"I don't really care…" I wrapped my arms around my legs.

"You should." Nikko walked up the rock and sat next to me, "I know what waits for you. I've seen them in my visions, would you like to know?" I remained quiet; she was going to tell me anyway. There was no point in wasting my breath, "Joryn, it's a good thing."

"Just tell me."

"It means that your mate is with the Sea Tribe." She picked up a leaf and started playing with it, "He's the Chief of that clan, and he's waiting for you. You must leave with him; and you will. I've seen it in my visions. It will make things more stable between our clans. After all, his conception was the reason our clans went to war."

"Why did we go to war anyway?" I looked up at her, she was lost in thought. When she had her visions, her eyes were hazy and white, "Eh… hello?"

She snapped her face towards me, "Oh sorry!" she smiled, "They come randomly, can't control it, sorry! What did you ask me?"

"Why did we war with the ocean people?"

"Well, a long time ago." She threw the leaf in her hand, "When Zi's father was alive, he managed to find his way out of our lands. He found the Ocean Tribes. He was the reason we found the existence of our brother clan." This sounded really interesting, "We lived in the belief so long that we were the only ones out there, until Lyr that is."

"So, did he do something bad to the other clan?" I asked.

"He did something unspeakable." Nikko whispered, almost as if she was afraid to mention it, "It's the most hateful crime our people can commit." She looked deep into my eyes, "If another man ever tries to touch you, you must fight him."

"What are you talking about?" Nikko had always been strange, but this was over the top. I had never seen her this serious before, "Maybe if the clan allowed others besides the warriors to have wolf companions, then maybe we would be more protected."

"They allow everyone in the Ocean Tribe to have wolves." She stated, "Lyr was a great warrior, some say better than Tyran." I gaped at her, some stronger than him? "Yes, crazy isn't it? That strength made him open to manipulation. To evil things better left alone. You see, Lyr wasn't very smart, so he let his desires got the best of him."

"What did he do?"

"He took a young girls ability to mate." Her eyes looked sad, "She had a child, and he was given away, she was never able to take care of him or love him."

"That's stupid!" I yelled, "Why?"

"There's some legend about…" her eyes went foggy for two seconds and then she came back, "You have to go back to the village. I'll tell you more another time."

"Hey, you said I was leaving." I growled, "When is 'another time?'"

"I promise you will find out." She smiled and pointed across the frozen lake, "It's starting to snow, how about you go greet our guests." I looked to the horizon, there were four figures leading a large group of people, "I think you will get some answers over there."

"I don't think…" I looked back to where Nikko was sitting, and she was gone. Sighing, I left myself down from the rock, and walked across the frozen lake. My shoes were made with netting, so I didn't slip. The more I walked across the lake, the heavier the snow fell.

When I made it across the lake, the group had seen my by now and stopped to speak with me, one of the elders approached me "Are you with the Cloud Tribe?"

"More like the Cold, Frozen Rain Tribe." A young man with long black hair laughed. "Souk, tell me again why they live here."

"It's called snow you fool." The elder hit the young man in the back of the head, "Excuse this young ones insolence. Who are you?"

"I'm Joryn." I stated, trying to sound as monotone as possible, "I'm the Chiefs daughter, our midwife told me to show you the way to our winter village site."

"You're Joryn?" The one called Souk stared at me and then looked back at the young man, "Introduce yourself fool. She's the heiress of this land."

"Oh right!" he laughed, "I'm Za…" he stuttered, "Chief Tanrik of the Sea Tribe." He smiled a golden smile, and brought out his forearm for our clans greeting. I stared at it for a long time, unsure of what to do. He the Chief, and according to Nikko, he was my mate. "What's wrong?" he looked confused.

"Ah, sorry." I smiled the best I could and grabbed his forearm, when an electrical spark went up my arm and straight to my chest. Tanrik pulled his arm back and gasped, "What did you do?"

"Nothing!" he yelled, "What did you do?" We stared at each other for a long time, my heart was racing, what this what having mate was like? Souk leaned in towards Tanrik and whispered something in his ear, and his eyes went wide. "I-I'm sorry…" he apologized.

He stared back at me, dominance in his eyes, and it gave chills, "Anyway, follow me." I waved them to follow, and I started walking. I heard Souk command Tanrik to walk, I almost laughed. My gut told me that he knew that we were mates, and he had no idea how to deal with it.

….

Her black hair swayed in the wind with every step she took, her roots showing the same white mine used to be. She seemed oblivious that I even existed. When Souk told me of her and what she was to me, for some reason my heart stopped. Her coldness towards me was saddening, and I didn't understand why she acted distant towards me.

We reached the village, and it was easier to walk. A lot of people came here, so there was mostly mud on the ground. I didn't like this cold place; its white ground didn't mix well with my tan skin. It was cold, lonely and too peaceful.

Joryn lead us to a large ten decorate in animal bones, "My father will see you here." She smiled and motioned towards the entry. I followed Souk in.

"Daughter!" her father's booming voice yelled, "Show the other guests where they will be staying!" she jumped and ran over to my people, telling them to follow her. The all looked at me, unsure, but I knew it was her job and nodded for them to go.

When I entered the tent, there was a thick scent of freshness. Like the woods after it rained, and the ocean after a great storm. Spiritually, this was a sacred place, "Step forward, Tanrik, I have heard of you through my friend Souk. I am Loryb. Are you really the grandson of the late Chief?"

I looked down to the dry earth of the tent, "I am."

His voice was stern but gentle, "Come closer." I walked up to him, I was taller than him, but he looked up to me with respect and pride, "You are to share blood with me, and take my daughter. Do you understand?"

"I understand the blood-tie," I said, "but I don't understand why I have to take Joryn."

"So you've met her?" Loryb smiled, "What do you think?"

"That doesn't answer my question." I growled, "Don't answer my questions with another; that is really irksome. Please, just tell me what I want to know."

Loryb looked at me; his smirk never left his face. He moved his gaze to his left, and I noticed a small woman with large curves, and big pierced ears, "He doesn't know, he's only saying it because I told him to."

"Who are you?" I asked, she had a mysterious air about her.

"I am Nikko." She smiled, "It makes me sad that you don't remember me. I knew your mother."

I felt a pang of uneasiness fill the room, "You know her? Which one?"

"Pagea." She stated, "I know your future, your present and your past, but the future you had before has changed. You must take Joryn away, before tonight. Even if it is by force. There are dark forces coming for our people, and you must survive with her."

"You're crazy." I started to walk out, but Souk grabbed my arm, "Let me go old man."

"Tanrik, tonight, I will die." He said it as if there was nothing wrong with the situation, "I need you to return to our people, and hide them." His almond shaped eyes were filled with tears, "You're our last hope, please."

"Then tell me what's going on," I sighed, "None of your rabble makes any sense."

"Alright." Nikko said, "You mustn't tell Joryn until after she is safe, promise me."

"I promise." I stated, "It's not like I know her that well anyway."

"That's untrue." Souk laughed, "You have died together four times already. You have no idea what your marking means do you?"

….

"Joryn, get water for the guests," Zi commanded, "They look famished, do you really know how to show hospitality to anyone? You're useless." I ignored him, and grabbed the water stones from the well. Zi had been going on like this all day.

The ocean people huddled together, shivering and sniffling their noses. I had to make sure I didn't laugh. Their tan skin made them look red against the snow, "Here, have you ever seen these?" I held out the silver blue stones, "We find them in the crystal ice caves down by the river."

They all stared at me confused, "What do you do?"

I held up a bucket I had brought to show them, and then I placed them on the ground. I placed the small stones in the bucket, "I ask for the bounty of the Great Spirit to provide us with the nurturing we need." There was a small flash, and the bucket filled with water.

Many people looked at the bucket with wonder, others stared dumbstruck. A young boy walked up to me, and held out his hands. I raised the bucket for him to drink; they cupped the water with his hands and brought them to his hands. After several gulps, he looked at me with a huge grin, "That's really good."

"Refreshing, huh?" I laughed, "The water here is the best." After this one young man had gotten the courage to drink, others after him followed him. The all drank their fill, and thanked me for it. After their thirst was sated, I showed them to the guest tent, the biggest one we had, and luckily there was enough room for them.

They huddled around the central fire, and mingled amongst themselves. I left them alone, and went to see if there was anything I could do. Everyone seemed to not need any help, so I went to my fathers' tent to see if the needed anything, "Father…?" I called in.

"Perfect timing!" an arm reached through the tent flap and pulled me in. I almost fell, but the elder Souk captured me before I hit the ground, "Sorry about that!" he laughed, he seemed so different from before.

"Souk has no control." The Ocean Chief said, "You should work on that." This one had seemed to change somehow. I looked into his eyes, before they were a dark green, and now they were a crystal clear blue, "So, I would like to speak with you." He reached for me.

I stared at him for a moment, unsure what to do. I looked to my father, and he nodded at me, "You need to face this."

"I just have one question." I sighed deeply, "Why did everyone know before me?"

"Know what?" Tanrik asked.

"That you were my mate." I felt a strange emotion fall over me, "It's not fair."

"I was the only one that knew." I turned my attention to the new speak, Nikko, "I kept it from them so your father would allow you to live a normal life. Now that your time has come, you were able to make decisions for yourself, thus giving you your own sense of wisdom."

"Why is it a big deal that Tanrik is my mate?" I pointed at him, "I don't get it."

"You will know when you make your bond." My father told me, "Only then will you understand each other fully." I looked at Tanrik, he gave me a blank stare, it almost said, 'please…'

"Father…" Tanrik's lost look made me feel grief, "What do I do?" I put my hands over my eyes, feeling the tears fall. All I ever wanted was to be an acceptation from the mate circle. My mother and my brother were with the Great Spirit, and it left my father and I. He took care of me, and I never wanted to leave him, I wanted to take care of him before his time came to be with our mighty Spirit. Now, someone wanted to take me away.

I felt someone touch my shoulders, I looked to this person. Tanrik looked to me, with tears in his eyes, "Stop crying…" he whispered.

"Why the hell are you crying?" I yelled.

"I don't know!" his voice rose, "You affect me okay?"

"You don't even know who I am!" he held my arms tightly, so I couldn't get away, "I don't want this!" I cried, "He's not the one!" I struggled against him, "Go away!" he held me against closer against him, and I punched his chest, "No!"

Souk grabbed me out from his grasp, "Tanrik." He warned, "If she isn't ready, don't force her."

"We haven't much time." His eyes flashed with anger at Souk, "We have to."

"I promise you," he said, "even if she doesn't take the bond today, doesn't mean she won't later. Now you have to make sure you get her to safety swiftly after they come tonight."

"Who's coming?" I looked between Souk and my father, "Tell me."

My father spoke first, "People who have allowed themselves to be blinded by greed." He walked down from his chair, "Tanrik must leave with you tonight, and keep you safe."

"I don't understand, why are they coming? What did they do? What's going on?"

Nikko walked close to me, and looked me straight in my eyes. The white was now black, "Do you really wish to know? Our people are in great danger. Many will die." She stared at me for what seemed forever. "Fine the child will learn."

"Good." I felt a little satisfied, "Tell me." Nikko took her hand placed it on my chest. He rush of falling fell over me, and many images filled my mind; _Souk and Tanrik exchange wisdom, an ancient magic that only people close to each other could do. Soon, the image changes and people with sticks of fire enter our village, screaming and yelling in a different language. Souk resists this violence, and they blast fire at him, he falls to the ground lifeless._

_These people grab and tie up my father; he makes no attempt to fight back. Zi fights back, but is taken away. Nikko and Tyran go quietly. My people, one by one are beaten and drove away from their home. They take torches and burn our house. Wolves howl, women cry, and men die._

_It was our end._

_Tanrik and I hide in the bushes, he holds me and looks at our people being slaughtered and kidnapped. His anger is dark and vengeful._

I got pulled back to the real world, and I gasped for air. Souk held my weight up, and Nikko's eyes were back to brown, "Are you alright?" she asked, "You wanted to know."

"You're lying." I got my balance back and I threw Souk off me, "None of that can be true!"

"It can and will." My father's voice was dark and firm, "You will go with them, and you will tell no one of the events to come do you understand?" I looked at my father, age wore on his face, he looked ready to break, "Joryn, I love you, but you need to do as you're told today. Take Tanrik as your mate, you're fated together."

"But I-"

"I'll take care of you." He whispered, Iooked at him, "I promise. We must for our people." He walked over to me, and took my face in his hands, "Please." He kissed my forehead, sending shocks up my spine, "I'll protect you."

I looked at Souk, "But you'll die…"

"He has already accepted his fate." My father explained, "That's why everything he knows, Tanrik knows. They switched their knowledge. The history of our world rests with Tanrik." He smiled, "All is not lost."

I looked away from them all, "Can I have some time?"

Nikko sighed, "You have until tonight."


	3. Chapter 3

Leaves

Chapter Three

Ware-Yami-Tote

After Joryn left, her tears still burned into my mind, Souk turned to me, "What does your new wisdom say about the exchange we did?"

"Don't you know?" I thought about it, and information I had never known before flooded to me, "No, you don't… we switched what we know."

"Yes, and before I die, I want you to find me and I will give you back what you know."

"What? Can't you just do that now?" I asked.

"Fine, and have me die here?" he snorted, his personality had changed, "You have new wisdom, but you're as naïve as ever. If we do that I die, it's that simple. You're the one that kills me, right Nikko?"

The woman nods her head, "It has to be done though, Souk's place in the world is coming to an end, and he needs you for his heir." I thought for a moment. Me? His heir? He always pushed me around and treated me like kid, and now he wanted me to be his legacy?

Souk grabbed my arm, "As you know…" he sighed, "Well you don't, that was one thing I didn't give you because I wanted to tell you myself. I was to be mated to your mother, Pagea. When that monster came and attacked her, and you were born, I swore to look after you." Tears were falling from his eyes, "You were meant to be my son."

"Souk…" I was at a loss of words, "what happens when someone mates with someone other than their mate?"

"The connection is lost forever… the soul that was forced is alone forever." It explained my mothers' lost eyes every time she looked at me, "There is no way for the connection to be brought back again. At least, there is one way, but the soul must die and come back again. The process is dangerous, and fatal."

"That's why I must protect her..." A heavy feeling suddenly swept over me, like all the dread in the world was concentrated and shot at me with a bow, "What was that?"

"You're powers…" Nikko smiled, "They're awakening." Her eyes filled with excitement, "You just felt your village falling."

"Wha-?"

"They're faster than I had thought…" Loryb stated, "They will be here soon." He looked out to nowhere, "We must start the ceremony." He sighed and smiled at me, "Take care of Joryn please." His eyes were sad and lost, "She's all I have. I would like to see her again."

I was at a loss of words, he loved his daughter very much and it was up to me to make sure they saw each other again. There was a lot of weight on my shoulders.

Nikko grabbed my arm and placed a vial in my hand, "Joryn will be harmed in the middle of the chaos." She squeezed my hand around it, "This will take the powder out of her wound and purify the flesh."

There were sounds of music and drums pounding outside, "I guess it's time." I sighed.

Souk grabbed me into a hug, "Do great things, my son."

….

There were so many people around me, the smells the music the laughter all took my troubles away. I danced and ate and laughed. The world was spinning, and all of my friends held me hand as we forgot all about the lives we had.

I felt a little dizzy later so I sat down on one of the drums. A few minutes after my resting, my father took stage, Tanrik followed him. There was strain in both their eyes. When my people saw my father, they all quieted down, and waited for him to speak.

He sighed sadly and looked at everyone, "My people, no, my friends. Soon, the Great Spirit will bring a great trial to our lives. Danger and sorrow will befall us, but there is only one thing we can do." Everyone mumbled in confusion and he continued, "We must thrive. No matter how badly our pride is tarnished, we will never loose it. Tanrik please, speak now."

"Tanrik stood before us and looked around, and then he looked at me. His eyes looked lonely and scared, "Everyone…" he took his eyes away from mine and looked at the crowd, "Please, listen to your leader. He is a wise man, and he only wants what's best for you." He moved his hair out of his eyes, "What is to come is a very bleak moment in our history. We must stay strong, and I promise, we will be freed."

Souk appeared and said, "We must begin the ritual."

Nikko walked up with a crystal glass with and she held water stones in her other hand, she handed Tanrik a knife, "You must pay your blood for your brother ship." He placed the jagged stone knife to his wrist and sliced his flesh. Nikko took his wound and let the blood fall into the glass.

He did the same with my father, he was accustomed to this. Nikko then placed the water stones into the glass and it filled, making the liquid a dark blue. "Now that the sacred water has been made, each chosen Chief must share the sacred liquid."

My father and Tanrik stood face to face, and Nikko handed my father the glass, "Drink half of it." She told him. He took and easily drank it, when he was done, he handed it to Tanrik. He took the glass and took a sip, he started coughing and choking.

"How can you drink this?" he laughed, my father smiled.

"You must finish it." Nikko sounded angry. Tanrik took her warning, pinched his nose with his other hand and drank it as fast as possible. He gasped when he finished and my father laughed with him. Nikko laughed along with them, and soon everyone was laughing.

The music started again, and we all started dancing again. We all moved in harmony, and I had many partners in the chaos. We sang our ancient songs, and moved along with the drum beats. I spun and spun until I was dizzy and almost falling over, but my family held me up and I held them in place.

I left the crowd again and the music moved to slower tempo, everyone swayed with exhaustion. I found a small patch of grass and lied down at the music started to die down and everyone sang lullabies. The stars were bright and they twinkled against the dark unknown.

"We've not had a chance to dance together yet." I looked up, and Tanrik stood over me, "Will you dance with me?" I had almost forgotten that he was supposed to be my mate. My heart said, dance with him! Then there was another part of my telling me to ignore him.

He reached for me, not caring what my answer was and he took my arm trying to get me up. He did this, and I tripped him down, and tackled him sending us into the snow. We struggled in the cold; he gave in and I ended up on top of him, my hands around his neck ready to strangle him.

He looked up at me, wonder filled his eyes, and he gazed deeply into me. We sat there for a good ten minutes just looking into each other's eyes. My hands still gripped around his neck, but they loosened, "Stop doing that!" I picked up his head and slammed it against the ground.

"Ow!" he growled, "Doing what?"

"Soul searching!" I yelled, but there was a loud bang in the horizon and barking of wild dogs, "What was that?" I looked over at the crowd of people; the all stopped and listened with wonder.

Tanrik sighed, and pushed me off of him, "They're here." He stated, "Please, get to safety."

"No!" I grabbed his arm, "We can still get the others out!"

"We can't." There was shouting, and it was getting closer. People around us started calling out to the sounds, asking who they were. The only thing that could be heard was a strange language. Others started crying out in fear, and soon they were visible. They held sticks of fire, and wore rough coats of leather and chain.

Tanrik picked me up by the waist and started to rush through the crowd, looking for something. There was yelling from people on the thrown. My father, Souk, Nikko and Tyran were all yelling for everyone to stand their ground and not fight back.

Soon screams and cries filled the air, and big bangs echoed in the sky. Cries of children, women and men, barks and howls and wolves, fires spread… it was all like the vision Nikko had showed me. Why didn't I believe her? Was I that pig headed?

Then men started grabbing my people and tying them up, and dragging them away. Tanrik used the cover of one of the burning tents to set me down, "I have to find Souk." He explained, "Please, go to the forest and wait for me. You know you must."

"What awaits us then?" I cried.

He nodded his head in dismay, "I don't know…" he grabbed my face and kissed me quickly on the lips sending chills up my spine, "I'll let you know when I figure it out." And he ran out into the smoke and chaos.

….

People fled from the bangs that echoed in their ears, the men who started this all had sticks that shot terrifying power, and brought down our warriors. I stepped over several bodies looking for Souk, I had no fear, and Nikko told me we would be safe.

I was running out of time.

Souk was laying in a ball next to the throne, holding his stomach. I flipped him over onto his back, and blood seeped through the heavy furs her wore, "Souk…" he coughed blood and smiled at me.

"Thank you…" he grabbed my hand, "Are you ready?" he squeezed my palm, and the transfer took place all over again. I could sense his energies slowly fading away as he joined the Great Spirit. "See you in a better place."

He was gone.

The merge of knowledge hit me hard making me dizzy. I tried to recover, but it made my head spin. Then through the blur of screams and cries, there was one that stood out from all of them. Joryn's voice echoed in my head as she cried in pain.

I left Souk to rest, and followed her voice, wondering why I felt so desperate to find her.

….

A man from the bad people had shot one of their fire sticks at me and it hit my thigh. I tried to keep running, but the pain was unbearable. Crawling was the only thing I could do, but I started to feel light headed from the blood loss. The man grabbed me by my hair, and started dragging my off in the opposite direction.

I pleaded with him to let me go, but he didn't understand me. He said some harsh words and raised his fist, and my world went black.

"…n…ryn…p…wa…ease…" I was slowly coming back to consciousness, and there was a throbbing in my head, "Joyrn…" this person was almost crying, "Nikko said you would live…" my vision returned, and Tanrik held me in his arms, covered in blood.

"Tanrik?" I manage to say, "Wha…? Why are you covered in blood?"

"Shhh…" he placed his finger on my lips; it was very cold, "I'm so glad you're okay…"

"Why?" I asked again.

"I killed him…" his eyes looked full of shame.

"Who?"

"The one who had taken you." He brushed one of my hairs away from my face, "I'm sorry… it was the only thing I could do." He looked on the verge of tears, "Look." He pointed over the bushes.

I looked up over the bushes to see what had happened to my village, and the sight sent a pain to my heart. Everything was in flames, and the last of the men were walking away, tripping over bodies. I looked away, it was too much.

"Why did this happen?" I asked him, why did this happen?"

"You knew it would…" he said.

"I know…" I could feel tears starting, "I just never knew it would hurt so much…"

All I could do from crying was bury my face in Tanrik's chest. He held me, and rubbed the back of my head. We stayed there for a long time, and time seemed to stop. We lied in the snow together, our only source of light was the fires of my home.

I must've fallen into a trance, because Tanrik was shaking me awake again, "Joyrn, you're leg." He pulled up my leather skirt, to reveal my thigh. The wound was so bad; it had bled through my thickest skirt. The flesh was ragged and bruised, and black dust mixed with the blood.

Tanrik stared at it, anger filled his eyes and I placed my hand on his face, "It's okay." I tried to convince him, "It can't be that bad." He reached into his pocket of his pants and pulled out a vial with clear liquid in it, "what's that?"

"Nikko gave it to me." He looked at it, "I'm not sure if this stuff really works."

"Anything she makes works." I tried to encourage him; he looked so lost, "We'll never know until we try. Go ahead."

He opened the vile and a sharp smell filled the air, it was so strong it over powered the smell of burning and death. When he lifted my leg, I almost cried, but I bit my lip instead. Tanrik looked at me one more time, and I nodded at him to continue.

One drop and it sizzled on the wound. Two more drops, pain. Four drops; burning. The whole bottle; fire. I screamed, the pain threw me back into the snow, "Joyrn!" Tanrik picked me up, "I'll get water! Maybe we can get it out." He stood to leave, but I grabbed his leg.

"Don't leave me here!" I screamed, "You better not! I'll kill you if you do!"

….

I looked at Joyrn as she slept of the frozen ground, her hair was a mess, and she was covered in blood and smoke dust. She looked so beautiful. The potion Nikko had given me had finally stopped hurting her, and she drifted off into sleep.

She moved around and shivered. We needed to leave this place, so I picked her up and walked away from the massacre. Joryn couldn't wake to this; she needed to be in a beauty when she woke. I hoped taking her away would make things better for her.

The cold started to get to me, and I tried to stop shivering, but it was no use. My teeth clattered, and I could feel my feet going numb. _"Foolish Chieftain, do I have to do everything?" _The familiar voice of Jamz called to me, _"keep walking where you are, I'm almost there. I can smell the girls' blood."_

Within a few minutes, my friend stood before me, covered in soot and blood, "Hey…" I said, "Come here often?" he barked at me, and started walking away from me. "Wait!" I followed after him "You can't just leave!"

"_Fine, follow me and I shall help you… blah, blah, blah!" _ He laughed at me, and started walking again. We seemed to be going for a long time, when we came to river. There was a small waterfall at the head of it, and Jamz walked through it.

Joryn looked cold enough, so I shifted her under me and used my back to protect her from the water. When I made it through, there was cave with a fire burning next to a make-shift fur bed. "_Sleep." _Jamz commanded.

"But we have to-"

He barked at me again, "_Tomorrow! Joryn looks like she isn't doing well." _Joryn stared up at me, tears falling from her blood-shot eyes. Jamz was right, she needed rest. I went over to the blankets and laid her down in them, she grabbed my arm and tried to force me down and I listened.

I held her as cuddled against my chest and soon her shivering ended.

Sleep fell over me, and I dreamt of fire.


End file.
